


Załamanie funkcji falowej drzwi (hipoteza klucza)

by lucyinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, brak chronologii, nawiasy, strumień nieświadomości, strumień świadomości
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/pseuds/lucyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski traci kontakt z rzeczywistością.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Załamanie funkcji falowej drzwi (hipoteza klucza)

Pięć.

Dłonie przewracają kolejne strony, ale tekst rozpada się zanim oczy zdążą złapać ostrość. Krople, okulary, pocieranie powiek nie pomagają; to nie obiektyw fałszuje odbiór. Matryca przekręca znaczenia i gubi sens.

Ona umarła osiem lat temu, a jego nie było przy niej, bo Malia Tate w rozpaczy próbuje wydrzeć młodszą siostrę z płonącego wraku. Ale nic z tego, nic z tego; kojot ucieka w las z lalką w zębach, a policjant ze służby wraca do jednej osoby mniej.

Szum, który nie jest szumem, i ciemność lepka jak krew.

(Lydia czuwa nad nim w błękitnej sukience; niebieski po prostu jest ładny; Lydia mówi: „nie rób tego, Stiles”, ale ktoś czai się za drzwiami.)

 

Cztery.

Przelicza palce, ale dłonie trzęsą się za bardzo i gubi rachubę. Dlatego potrzeba maszyn, maszyny się nie mylą, przeliczają banknoty; książka liczy sto stron, ni mniej, ni więcej.

Kiedy prezent nie jest prezentem? Kiedy jest granatem odłamkowym. Świst śrub i gwoździ zagłusza bzyczenie owadów, oczy dzieci świecą przez chwilę jaśniej niż świetliki, małe wybuchy supernowych, po których zostaje tylko ciemność. On trzęsie się cały, boi się otworzyć oczy ze strachu, że nie wszystkie zgasły, że będą go prześladowały nie tylko w snach.

Ma rację.

(Głos Scotta utrzymuje go na powierzchni, stereoskop zamiast kotwicy, Stiles przestaje oddychać i zanurza się, a kiedy otwiera oczy, przez chwilę widzi ciemność i krew w miejscu palca serdecznego.)

 

Trzy.

Dom, garaż, samochód. Samochód, garaż, dom. Garaż, dom, samochód. Więc skąd wziął się czwarty klucz? Prosty i tani, wygląda na nowy, świeżo wyrobiony lub dorobiony. Gdzie? Przez kogo?

Skoro jest klucz, to muszą istnieć jakieś drzwi, do których będzie pasował. Próbuje odpalić nim motor Scotta; nie ośmiela się myśleć o domu Lydii. Pamięta Jacksona i tamten klucz; Lydia nigdy nie dałaby mu swojego, nigdy, nie po tamtym. Klucz Schrödingera: czy ma coś zamknąć, czy otworzyć? Lubisz dziewczyny czy lubisz chłopaków?

(Caitlin całuje go, bo nie chce pamiętać, ale nie chce też zapomnieć. Dla niej odpowiedzi są tak łatwe, jak wspomnienie Emily, żywej i martwej zarazem, a klucz fosforyzuje, bo otworzył drzwi dla Barrowa, zamykając jego życie, a powietrze buzuje faluje brzęczy-)

 

Dwa.

Dychotomia wymuszonego upadku w sen wprowadza zamęt. Liczył, dosłownie i w przenośni, że szpital jest snem, ale Melissa wyciąga strzykawkę. Prawie nie czuje ukłucia, czy to nie powinno być dziwne? Ale jednorazowa igła ląduje w pudełku, a Stiles nazywa Melissę mamą.

Przecież jego matka nie żyje; Melissa jest matką Scotta. Gdyby Stiles nie był taki zmęczony, opowiedziałby jej o tym, że pszczoły, jak strzykawki, tracą żądła, zostawiają je w ranie i giną. Może przeprosiłby. Może zapytałby, czy ja też umrę? Ale nie, nie, to pszczoły. Ciemność wpatruje się w niego i nie pyta o zdanie.

Stiles spada w pustkę.

(Scott woła: „Wszystko w porządku?” i budzi Stilesa ze snu, w którym wyrywał żądła pszczołom, które lśniły jak małe słońca.)

 

Jeden.

Nie jesteś sobą. To nie ty. Jest ciebie więcej niż jeden. (Nie ma już ciebie.)

Obudź się. (Nie śpisz.)

Nie odwracaj się.

Bardo, stan między życiem i śmiercią. Zawieszenie. Klucz bez celu i przyczyny.

(Kiedy drzwi nie są drzwiami? Kiedy są uchylone.)

 


End file.
